Amnesia
Amnesia is the 4th episode of Season 2 of Doctor Bugs's series Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 14, 2014. It is the 26th episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Claire the Clarinet *Charles Dingleberry *Dr. Gaylord Plot Everyone receives a bad case of amnesia, due to old age. Squidward is the only one who manages to avoid getting amnesia. Story The gang sat on the couch watching TV, as usual. "Why do we always watch Uncle Grandpa? This show sucks!" said Squidward. "What's Uncle Grandpa?" asked SpongeBob. "Your favorite show!!" said Squidward. "What's a show?" asked Patrick. "Guys, shut up! I have better things to do! Like play my precious clarinet!" "What's a clarinet?" asked Plankton. "Dude! I play with it all the time! ....uh...I mean, I play it all the time!" "Who are you?" asked Sandy. A teardrop rolled down Squidward's cheek. He grabbed Sandy's hands. "You don't remember me?" he asked. Sandy let go of him. "I've never seen you before in my life!" she said. "Who am I???" aksed Krabs. Squidward began to cry. "The love of my life....doesn't remember me? .....I gotta take her to a doctor!" he said. A few minutes later, they were in Dr. Gaylord's office. "How many times do I have to tell you," said Gaylord. "I'm not a medical doctor! I'm a mad scientist!" "Then how'd you get a job as the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community doctor?" asked Squidward. "There are things you shouldn't know about me...." said Gaylord. "Well my friends don't know ANYTHING! They can't even remember their names! Are they sick or something?" asked Squidward. Gaylord examined them and asked them a few questions. "Again, I'm no medical doctor, but it's pretty clear they've got amnesia." "What's amnesia?" asked Squidward. "They've lost their memory in their old age!" said Gaylord. "Apparently you're the only one who's maintained a healthy mental state throughout your life! You've become immune to amnesia!" Gaylord left the room. "Wow..." said Squidward. "My friends have lost their memory." "What's a memory?" asked SpongeBob. Squidward looked at him and sighed. He took them home, and began sulking outside the room. Charles Dingleberry walked over to him. "Why the long face, Squidy?" asked Charles. "My friends have amnesia," said Squidward. "And they can't remember anything!" "I thought you hated your friends," said Charles. "You should be happy!" "I know, but....it's Sandy," he said. "I was planning on asking her out, but now that's ruined." "Well, you should take advantage of it!" said Charles. "What do you mean?" asked Squidward. "They have no clue who they are. So just trick them into thinking they're someone else!" "Hmmm....that could work!" said Squidward. "Thanks, dude!" Squidward patted Charles on the back, accidentally sending him on a fatal fall down the staircase. "Wow. Are you really that unstable???" said Squidward. BACK IN THE ROOM "What's this?" said SpongeBob, holding a bra. "What's this?" said Patrick, holding a torch. Patrick lit the bra on fire and threw it out the windown, burning a building down. "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo, pretttttttttty!!!!!!" they all said together, watching the flames. Squidward walked in the room. "Guys! I figure out who you are!" he said. The gang eagerly jumped up in excitement. "Your name is Justin Beiber! You constantly sing, take your shirt off, and get arrested!" he told SpongeBob. "If I was your boyfriend, I'd never letcha go!" SpongeBob began singing to Gary. "Your name is Neil Armstrong! You landed on the moon!" he told Patrick. "Moonlings, I come in peace! Take me to your leader!" said Patrick. "Your name is Miley Cyrus. You know what to do!" he told Krabs. Krabs stuck his tongue out, while clutching a foam finger. "I came in like a WRECKING BAAAAAAALLLL!!!!!!" sang Krabs, breaking all the glass in the room. "You're Bart Simpson," Squidward told Plankton. "Go cause trouble and tell people to eat your pants!" "Eat my pants!" yelled Plankton. "Well.....I don't have any pants!" Last, Squidward walked up to Sandy. "Who am I?" asked Sandy, with her big eyes sparkling. Squidward held her close. "Baby, you're the love of my live....." said Squidward. He reached in for a kiss.... Sandy jumped up and karate chopped his face. "Ow!! What the heck??!!!" cried Squidward laying on the floor in pain. "I was faking the whole time!" said Sandy. "Just to see if you'd be stupid enough to take advantage of me! I shoulda known!" "So all of y'all are faking???" asked Squidward. He looked around the room. SpongeBob had a blonde bowlcut and was singing to Gary, Patrick was floating like there was no gravity, Krabs was licking a foam finger, Plankton was forcing people to eat his non-existent pants. "Nah, they really do have amnesia...." said Sandy. Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:2014